


Against a Wall

by Candycanes19



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), The Report (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Love, Making Love, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, fucking against a wall, having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: Just some smut that hit my brain thanks to a Role Playing conversation I am having with Morby on tumblr.Daniel and reader/you have some fun in a hotel.ONE SHOT
Relationships: Daniel Jones (The Report) & You, Daniel Jones x Reader, Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Against a Wall

He grabbed your hotel key card while you two were kissing and groping each other. It was a mad need for each other after all the arguing and the intense flirting but being pissed off at each other. 

Daniel finally got the door opened and pulled you in with him. He then pushed you against the wall and both of you were tearing clothes off of each other. 

Daniel was not patient and pulled your panties to the side and slid a finger into you and you gasped at the surprise.

“Fuck Daniel” you screamed up.

“What sweetheart, you are sopping wet and I knew it” he growled into your neck and thrust a second finger into your dripping pussy.

“Argh” was all you could say and held on tight and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Daniel pulled his fingers out and then made you taste yourself and then he fisted his cock and then slammed it into and fucked you against the wall like it was nobody’s business. 

Your hands were in Daniel’s hair and you could hear him moan as you pulled it. 

“Oh baby fuck do that again. Fuck” he moaned again at your minstrations.

“Daniel oh fuck right there. Please touch me” you begged and he licked his fingers and then swiped at your clit and burst into flames.

You nuzzled Daniel’s neck and he continued to thrust harder until he hit your sweet spot and you came all over his cock.

Daniel felt you squeeze his cock and he fucked you harder as you gushed all over him. Your orgasm out of this world. You had never felt anything like that before with a man. Daniel really knew how to work his cock in you and it was powerful. It did not take Daniel much longer and he felt himself explode inside of you. 

“Oh sweetheart fuck…..” was all he said as he emptied his seed into your wet pussy. He held you close and then kissed you again. 

He pulled you away from the wall, still inside you and took you over to the bed. And you collapsed together and he pulled out then and you whined at the loss of his cock. 

He helped you out of the rest of your clothes and his and then you both got under the covers and snuggled together. 

“Oh sweetheart, I am not done with you” he smirked and you giggled. 

He was on you so fast it surprised you. 

He kissed his way down your body and you loved every bit of it. When he got between your thighs you died and went to heaven. He licked, sucked and nipped at your already slightly sore pussy from his powerful loving making earlier but you did not care. He went at it like a man starved.

You enjoyed every bit of the attention and when he sucked your clit you lost it then and there and came on the spot. He sucked every bit of your juices like a thirsty man. 

Daniel moved back up and kissed you and you tasted yourself again. You grabbed at his cock and pumped it a few times and he growled at you with his sly smile that would make you want to do anything he asked of you.

He pushed your hand away and then slid into you again gently. 

“Daniel” you cried out and he hushed you with another kiss.

And he made love to you again so slowly it was magical. 

Afterwards you two were snuggled together asleep. You woke up because you heard something in the connecting room and carefully not to wake Daniel and got up from the bed. You put on Daniel’s shirt and wandered over to the connecting door and knocked quietly. 

The door opened and there was Flip looking a bit haggard, “Flip, are you okay?” You went to touch his face which had marks on it.

“I am fine (Y/N), and from what you are wearing it seems that you are really good.” Flip said and you felt bad because you knew he wanted this with you at some point. 

“Flip…..” you started and he pushed you back into your room, “You have wanted him so I am not going to get in the way. We will always be friends and that is how it should be, but (Y/N), I will always love you and care about you so do not forget that.” He kissed the top of your head and you let him be and you went back to bed. 

As you slid back into the warm sheets next to Daniel he whispered, “Is your bodyguard good with us being together?” 

“Oh shut up, Daniel” you said as Daniel pulled you close to him and he kissed you before you both fell asleep.


End file.
